Between You and I
by misswildfire
Summary: Charles asks for a favour from Klinger and pays up.


**Title: **Between You and I

**Pairing: **Charles/Klinger **  
Rating: **Pg-13**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own them! **  
Summary: **Charles asks for a favour from Klinger and pays up.

**Challenge: **Response to Lisa's ABC, 10-minte challenge and her challenge to use the line "The heat was unbearable..."

The heat was unbearable. The whole camp was slowly being strangled by the humidity. Nurses and enlisted men alike staggered to and fro beneath the unforgiving sun. The smell of melting rubber and the smell of the latrine were slowly chocking the camp. Needless to say, the heat was starting to take its toll, especially a certain Major.

"Klinger!" Major Charles Emerson Winchester the Third bellowed as he stormed his way into Klinger's office.

"Yes, Major?" Klinger asked, pausing from typing the daily reports. Now out of the whole camp, the heat was affecting Klinger the least. Why, you ask? It's a simple answer, really. It's all due to the boy's Lebanese blood. Granted, the heat did still affect him, but not as much as it did his Caucasian counterparts.

"Isn't there anything you can do about this intolerable heat?" Charles raved, as he started to pace around the small office. As much as Charles hated to admit it, he was suffering excessively under the sweltering conditions. See, living in comfort one's whole life does not prepare oneself for living in extreme conditions, like Korea, for example, where the weather is weird.

"Sorry, Major, can't change the weather," Klinger quipped, returning to the morning reports.

"Can't you do anything? Get an air conditioner? Anything?" Charles asked again pleadingly, pressing the issue.

"Well," Klinger started, his face turned into a thoughtful expression. "Nah!" he said, shaking his head.

"No, no, tell me what," the Major all but ordered.

"If I do this for you, you'll have to do something for me," Klinger said, looking him straight in the face.

"Yes, yes, anything, just get me the blasted thing!" Just as fast as he had appeared, the Major left.

A few days had passed and still there was no sign of the requested item.

"Morning, Sirs!" Klinger said in a sing-song voice as he waltzed into the Swamp.

"Two for you," the Lebanese said, handing two to BJ, not stopping to hear his reply. "One for you, Hawkeye." Before he even had a chance to give the letter to Hawkeye, the older man had all but torn it from his hands. "And one for you, Major," Klinger said, pausing to look at the older man.

The Major looked at the letter, and, finding no indication who it was from, opened it.

_Got what you were looking for. Meet me in the supply tent tonight. _

_K_

"You did it, Max, you really did it," Charles muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Charles?" asked Hawkeye, gleefully going through his newest magazine.

"Nothing, nothing at all," the Major replied, stuffing the note in his pocket.

Amazingly enough, the day passed without any wounded arriving. It was not surprise. The heat was too unbearable for anyone to be fighting in. He would be very surprised to say the least if even the North Koreans would be marauding about. Looking at his pocket watch, the Major decided that it was time to meet the boy who had managed to find him an air conditioner. When he arrived at the supply tent, he noticed that the door was open. Before he could reach the handle on the door, Klinger appeared.

"Good, Major, it's you. Come in," he said, ushering the Major in. "Got what you were looking for," Klinger stated as he shut the door closed. "It wasn't easy to get a hold of. Had to trade a ton of toilet paper for it down at the 8063rd. Now I believe you owe me something." Not giving the Major a chance to reply, Klinger waltzed right up and kissed him hard on the lips. The Major, not shocked at all by this turn of events kissed the man back with as much passion. Soon the need for air became too great. They broke apart and Charles rested his forehead against the other mans.

"You know this has to stay between you and I, right?"

"Charles, have I ever told anyone, ever?" Klinger said, looking slightly hurt.

"No, you haven't," Charles, admitted begrudgingly. "Now I believe I owe you a bit more then that," the older man said, as he bent down to kiss the other on the lips.

Sitting less than two feet away from the couple was a big flowery oriental handheld fan. Charles wouldn't be too mad, right?


End file.
